Imperfection
by InfiniteZone
Summary: All he wanted to do was make the perfect betrothal necklace, but it kept coming out all wrong.


**What?! Something not Young Justice?! GASP!**

**Well, feeling lots of Kataang feels today, then I saw a picture/comic on tumblr...then this happened.**

**As always, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Augh!" Aang cried out in frustration again. He looked down at what his hands at made. With a snort of disgust, he tossed it in the trash can, where it clinked against the other ten tries.

Aang reached for a new piece. He set the small, blue circle onto the table in front of him. His hand curled around the charcoal stick as he bent over the table. He tried to sketch in the Water Tribe symbol.

Keyword: 'Tried'.

Aang's hand slipped, and a long, dark line was drawn across the round surface. He growled as his impatience level rose. He was supposed to be making the perfect charm for the betrothal necklace he was going to give to Katara tomorrow. Or today, since it was 2:30 in the morning.

Yes, he realized that Katara already had her mother's, but he wanted to make one by himself. No earthbending or paying someone back in the South Pole. He wanted this to be made by his own two hands.

Another blue circle made its way onto Aang's table. This time, he took a deep breath and steadied his hand. The Avatar's hope rose as the charcoal did what his hand commanded. He drew in the waves and the water. He smiled as he saw how great it was.

Aang raised his head and took a look at his work. It was…it was…

It was scribbly. And crooked.

He extended his hand to grab another circle, but his digits met air. He scrambled around a little, desperate to find a new piece and start over. This necklace had to be perfect for Katara!

Panicking, Aang jumped from his spot and ran out of his house. He made his way to where Appa slept, and clumsily climbed on.

"Appa! We're going to Sokka's! Yip yip!" He commanded, and his bison took to the sky, flying at a fast pace to get to the warrior's abode.

When he got to Sokka's house, Aang knocked repeatedly on the door.

"Sokka. Sokka. Sokka! Sokka answer the door! Sokka, please! It's important!"

When it became apparent that no one would come and answer the door, Aang took matters into his own hands. He kicked the door open with a mental note that he'd get it fixed later.

It took three tries to find his room amongst all the hallways that crisscrossed the house. True to Sokka fashion, the Water Tribe man was sprawled all over his bed; limbs everywhere and head almost touching the floor.

"Sokka!" Aang shook him. Sokka mumbled something and shifted, head now facing the bed.

"Sokka!" He tried again, shaking more forcefully, but was met with the same results.

The Airbender pouted, then smiled as an idea came to him. He gripped the edge of Sokka's sheets, then forcefully yanked it out from under his friend's body.

Sokka's head shot up, "What the hell-"

"Sokka! I need your help!" Aang cried.

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "For crying out loud, Aang! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Doesn't matter. I just need your opinion," Aang made a face at him.

Sokka stared at him before finally sighing, "What?"

"Is this a good charm for Katara?" He shoved the small circle under the warrior's nose.

"I'm not the man for this. Go ask Toph or something," Sokka rolled onto his side and was out in a heartbeat.

Aang slapped a fist into his palm, "Toph! She'll know what to do! Thanks, Sokka!" The brown haired male just snored in reply.

Appa was again flying in the clouds before coming to the Earth Kingdom and more importantly, Toph's house.

He knocked on the door, and when met with no reply, opened it. Aang searched all over the house (twice) before giving up. Toph wasn't home.

Shoulder's hunched and head bowed low, the Avatar retreated back to his Sky Bison.

"Going somewhere, Twinkle Toes?" A voice called out behind him.

Aang turned, then greeted cheerfully, "Toph!"

"Who else would it be?"

"Listen, I got a problem," he dug into his robes and brought out the charm, "Do you think Katara will like this for her betrothal necklace?"

Toph stalked up to him, then waved her hand in front of her eyes, "Twinkle Toes, we've been friends for years now. How many times do I have to remind you _that I'm blind_?"

He shrugged, "Just say it's perfect."

The earth bender gave one of her classic smiles, "It's perfect. Now, go get her."

Aang finds Katara sitting by the water, cherry blossoms floating the breeze that had sprung up. The sunlight hits her dark hair just right, making it glow a soft color that he loves.

Her blue eyes brighten when she sees him, "Aang! I brought all the picnic stuff."

"That's great Katara," He answers absentmindedly. He was sweating and screaming on the inside. He's never been this nervous, not even when he faced Ozai.

Katara noticed his expression, "What's up?"

Aang swallowed nervously and got down onto one knee. One of his girlfriend's eyebrows raised.

"Katara," He took out the necklace; a black silk thread with the scribbly, imperfect charm on it, "will you marry me?"

The water bender stared at him, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Aang suddenly felt self-conscious, "It's the necklace, isn't it? I'm sorry! I kept messing up and couldn't get the pattern right and it's not perfect. Oh, Katara, I'm so-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. They are so soft and he loves the feeling of them against his own.

When they pull away, Katara smiles at him. She presses her forehead to his and whispered, "It's perfect."


End file.
